


Come to the ball with me

by ViolaMoon



Series: A little bit of love and everything [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/ViolaMoon
Summary: Draco and Hermione as Head Boy and Girl have to arrange a Yule Ball and McGonagall only agrees to it under the stipulation that they attend it together.





	Come to the ball with me

**Author's Note:**

> Challenges and Prompts:
> 
> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments):
> 
> Assignment #11: Voodoo Magic: Maraassa Jumeaux, Task #8: Write about two people coming together
> 
> [June Event] Paint by Numbers: 1. Red - Characters 3: Draco Malfoy
> 
> WC: 2403

The Head Girl called the session to order. This had no effect, however, as the prefects were in a state of uproar. "I get it, you are all frustrated, but if you will all quieten down, we can begin finding a solution!" Hermione said, pushing her bushy hair out of her face and looking at her notes. The Jule Ball that they had been planning for months had been cancelled. They had argued that they needed a chance to celebrate the end of the war. Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year and had been given the position of Head Girl much to her surprise, as she thought Ginny would get the honour. Ron and Harry had decided to go into Auror training straight away, leaving Hermione alone for her final year.

"Let's get started!" She said again, looking up from her notes, it was no use, the prefects were chatting amongst themselves and did not listen to her.

"QUIET!" A deep voice shouted, and she saw across the table, Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy sitting there was a cocky grin when the prefects all stopped talking and looked at him. "There you go Granger," he had a sly smile on his face as if he enjoyed seeing her flustered. It had been like this since coming back, Draco teased her, goaded her but never bullied her and had even threatened a fellow Slytherin who had called Hermione a Mudblood. He had changed, he was more humble and generally more pleasant to be around, and that was good as they shared a dormitory.

"Thank you, Draco," she said, with a faint smile which was laced with a hint of irritation at not being about to call the meeting to order herself. "Now I want us to come up with a plan to get the professors to change their minds about the Jule Ball. I spoke to Professor McGonagall, and she told me that the teachers feel that there is still too much to be done in the post-war effort and therefore they do not have time to organise and chaperone a ball. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

She looked around the room, there was a moment of silence, and then a shy Hufflepuff girl by the name of Jessica raised her hand, "How about we take over the organising and the decorations? Then they would just have to chaperone. " There was a murmur of agreement except for the Ravenclaw prefects.

"We have O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S this year you know, we shouldn't be spending so much time on a party, even if we did win the war, surely getting a better start in our adult lives in more important than a good months work for a single nights party," Anthony Goldstein grumbled with nods of assent from his fellows.

"Goldstein," Draco rested his elbows on the large round table they used as a meeting table as he looked over at the boy with a look of disdain, "We have fought in a war, we can handle a bit of party planning besides our studying. I am sure you and your fellow Ravenclaws have a wealth of study techniques we can use, so we don't fall behind," Draco scoffed and then chuckled when he saw Goldstein sending daggers his ways.

Hermione held her hand up to stop the conversation as she saw it turning into a glaring match between the two boys. "Okay, that's enough. We will petition the professors to allow us to hold the ball under the condition that we plan it and potentially also chaperone it. Once that is decided, the head boy and I will organise a list over what needs to be done, and you can volunteer to help. Provided enough people volunteer, we can allow those who feel they can't help out to have minor duties to merely chaperone the party. All those who agree, raise your hand." She instructed, and she nodded when she saw a unanimous vote.

"Okay, get out of here and give us some peace!" Draco said, standing and gesturing enthusiastically to the door. "Granger, let's head to the staff room and get this out of the way."

Hermione was surprised by his gung-ho nature, they had been the head students for just over a month, and this was the first time he had taken charge. "Sure, let's go," she answered as she went to gather her books and her bag. However, before Hermione got a chance, he had slung her bag over his shoulder and was out of the door before she could say 'Hippogriff'. She stood shocked for a moment before she heard a "Granger I haven't got all day!" and she followed after him.

They arrived at the staff room with Hermione slightly out of breath from trying to keep up with Draco and his long strides. Hermione knocked on the door and asked for Professor McGonagall, and they told her their plan.

"I know that I said that it was not possible, but this proves the resourcefulness of your generation, if you can organise the ball and also help with the chaperoning, then I will allow you to hold it," McGonagall said with a stern expression as she surveyed the two of them, noticing that Draco was carrying both of their bags. "I have another stipulation," she said, crossing her arms, feigning an expression of seriousness, "the two of you will attend and open the ball together with the first dance."

Hermione looked from her Professor to Draco, there was no way he would allow it. Yes, they had been friendly and even cohabitating relatively civilly since the start of the school year but him holding her and dancing with her? He wouldn't agree to that. She was still a muggleborn witch, after all.

It was then that she noticed that he was looking at her with a curious expression that she couldn't decode and she felt herself blush. She couldn't deny he was handsome and intelligent. "That is okay by me, Professor," Draco told the Professor, "We'll keep you informed of our progress."

And he was off again in the direction of their common room. Hermione looked from the Professor to the retreating form of her former bully and now an academic partner in astonishment before following after him.

When she finally arrived at the common room, she found him lounging elegantly on the sofa, her bag placed on the dining table of their little suite where they could have breakfast or hold meetings if they didn't feel like going down to the Great Hall. She took a book out of her bag and then sat on the lounger by the fire. "Are you really okay with going to the ball with me? I know that I am not exactly someone you would choose freely," her hand grazed her forearm where under a school jumper was etched the word 'Mudblood'.

"I don't think that way anymore, how can I possibly believe that blood makes you better than others when you beat me at every subject?" he joked, but she could hear that he meant it. "I would be honoured to escort you, you are smart, funny and not to mention beautiful."

Hermione blushed, and she could swear she caught a hint of redness of his cheeks as well. "Okay, then I guess that's fine then," she cleared her throat and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag. "Let's get planning, shall we?"

The weeks went by quickly after their plan was approved by McGonagall and the tasks were taken by a large group of volunteers, including to their surprise Anthony Goldstein. It seemed he had time after all. Ball fever had hit the school and students from the fourth year and above were seen nervously approaching people of their preferred sex and asking them to the ball. Hermione had been asked by several people but had turned them down, saying that she had to attend with the head boy.

The Hogsmeade weekend before the ball was a busy one, Hermione had just finished the mountain of homework for the week ahead and now had to get a gown for the ball. Ginny had dragged her out of the castle, stating that she needed something special.

"Ginny, I am only going with Draco as Head Girl, it is not as if this is a date," she complained as Ginny dragged her into Gladrags.

Ginny scoffed and started pulling out dresses left and right that she thought would suit Hermione, "I have seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no-one is looking." Ginny gave her a devious smile and pulled out a long green dress with spaghetti sleeves and pushed her towards the changing room, "We are going to find a dress that will make him unable to keep his eyes off you, I know that is what you want too."

Hermione blushed, she hadn't really thought about it. As she was shoved into a changing room, she had a moment to herself. Her priorities for this year were her exams, romance took second place, even if the so-called Slytherin Prince came calling. She had broken up with Ron before coming back to Hogwarts as he had wanted to see other people while she was away and she just wanted to focus on her school work. However, the more time Hermione spent with Draco, the more they were opening up to each other, although he was snarky and would tease her for her Gryffindor tendencies, he was also a good listener, and they worked well together. She tentatively considered him a friend.

Hermione opened the curtain, and Ginny began surveying how the dress looked on her. "hmm, it looks good but… try this one next, I am looking for jaw-dropping gorgeous here."

Eventually Ginny approved of a dress, it was also green with flowers of silver etched into the hem. Hermione could see a theme with the choice of dresses, all in Slytherin colours, not at all subtle but even she could see how the dress made her look. She found herself imaging Draco's reaction to it before shaking her head to clear her thoughts, he couldn't feel the same way, even if he did, his family would be livid.

After almost two months of preparation, the night of the ball was here. Hermione felt that it had gone far too quickly. Most of the day was spent decorating the hall, finalising patrols for the prefects and discussion rules with the professors. The day slowed to a snail's pace just before three when it was time to head back to the dormitories to get ready. Ginny was joining her to help her get ready, she was attending solo as Harry couldn't attend.

"Right, hair and make-up are done," Ginny said, looking proudly at her work. Hermione's mess of bushy hair was sleek and pulled up into a messy bun, and she had a light layer of make-up to accentuate her brown eyes and make her lips 'just a little bit kissable'. Ginny had assured her that Draco would be speechless, but Hermione could feel a full swarm of butterflies in her stomach and her hands felt sweaty. "No touching your face!" Ginny scowled her, "You will ruin my masterpiece!" she obviously channelling her mother as Hermione had gone to scratch her nose.

Ginny had changed into a yellow sundress which flared out at the hips and applied her own make-up. "Ready?" she asked as the hour neared when she had to meet Draco in their common room. Hermione swallowed and stepped out of the door and was met with a Draco in a red set of dress robes. He was wearing Gryffindor colours and she was surprised to admit that it suited him, she walked over to him and smiled, "Ready?"

Draco nodded as he looked up and down her body, taking in her styled hair and Slytherin green dress. "You… you… look… stunning, "he stuttered out before offering her an arm, this time she was sure she saw him blush.

"Thanks, you look nice too," She said just as awkwardly, and she heard Ginny chuckle behind her before the red-head darted out from behind them and headed off to the ball. She suddenly felt even more subconscious than before and wondered whether she would ever think straight in his presence, she could smell his aftershave and feel the strength of his hands on her arm as he guided her to the Great Hall.

They opened the door to the Great Hall and proceeded in a procession with the Prefects behind them into the hall which was decorated with streamers of purple and blue which flowed magically across the room. She smiled as she heard the other students gasp in awe at the beauty of the hall and Hermione found herself looking up at it as well before she looked down to see Draco watching her with a gentle smile on his face.

The music started playing and he led her onto the dance floor. He held her close as they danced, he was a skilful dancer and made up for the fact that Hermione was not. Soon they were joined on the dancefloor by several happy couples. "I am glad that McGonagall made us come together," She heard him whisper in her ear, "I was wracking my brains on how to ask you out, I was certain you would not agree."

She pulled her head back to look at him and saw sincereness in his eyes, "You wanted to go with me?"

He nodded, "I didn't know you wanted to go with me though that was until I saw you blush at McGonagall's suggestion," he said with a confident grin, "not to mention your choice of colour this evening, a fine choice I might add."

He pulled her closer and winked at her, "Go to the ball with me, Granger? Not just as Head Boy and Girl but with me, Draco Malfoy for who I am?"

She looked into his grey eyes and gave him a sly smile to rival that of a Slytherins. "I thought you would never ask," she pulled him into a breathless kiss and felt him kiss her back. The ball was going to be a lot more fun now that they had come together.


End file.
